1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a device for selecting an operating mode of a transmission of a vehicle, a system for setting an operating mode of a transmission of a vehicle, and a method for selecting an operating mode of a transmission of a vehicle.
2. Background Information
Push buttons designed as a shifting device for shifting vehicle transmissions, in particular automatic transmissions, are being used increasingly. For safety reasons, an enabling of a selection action, in particular, is to be provided for, as with a gearshift lever of an automatic transmission.
DE 10 2006 019 065 A1 discloses an input interface for a vehicle cockpit for generating control signals, having a gearshift lever, wherein the gearshift lever has a knob, which forms a finger rest, wherein the gearshift lever is distinguished in that a detection device is provided therein for generating an output signal according to the position of a finger on the finger rest.